


The Beauty of a Conman

by Cats_and_Lavender



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, bottom!rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_and_Lavender/pseuds/Cats_and_Lavender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa Hazuki, now 26 years old sleeps around, gaining information about others and uses it against them for his own profit. Just now bored of his ways and wanting to stop, he captures a awkward, tall, blue haired man and finds himself falling for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of a Conman

Nagisa sat on the bed that was not his. He sat there rethinking his life, and what may come next for him. How could such a good, cute kid become what he is now? On the other side of the bed there lays a man, handcuffed to the head of the bed, asleep. Nagisa had another night of finding information about others. He sleeps with them, they spill. Its a method he’s done for a couple of years now.  
Nagisa has always gotten what he wanted, money, power.. But now its getting boring. Being a male dominatrix isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Nagisa gets up from the bed, dresses, and leaves. With the information, and money he stole from the guy he slept with.

 

“Aw shit..” Nagisa wakes up with a groan from his own bead. The phone is ringing. “Christ, what do people need at 8 in the morning?” He picks it up  
“Nagisa, where is my money?” the man screeches on the phone. he replies, yawning. “Ohh, uhhh.. the money?  
“Yes! Where is it?”  
“Uumm, I dunno.. did you check your safe?”  
“YES NAGISA.”  
“Thennn.. I don’t know where it is.. oh, and who is this?”  
“ITS MASAAKI, NAGISA. MASAAKI..” Nagisa sighs, ugh, its the guy he slept with last night.  
“Ohh, hello Maslaki or whatever your name is, I’m very sorry that you cannot find your money, but.. Can ya wait to call somebody when its not the morning? This bitch needs his beauty sleep..” He hits end. “Hmm..Guess I should block this poor sucker then..” He ruffles his hair, _I’m such a bad person_. Nagisa sits up and dangles his feet off of his bed. “You know what? I need some me time..” Nagisa puts his phone in his pocket and slips out of the apartment to go shopping, he should probably check the grocery store while he’s at it too.

 

When Nagisa’s clothes shopping is done he goes into the grocery store. While he’s shopping he sees a tall man with dark blue hair, with red glasses, he’s wearing a Black suit with a purple tie. He looks like the type of guys Nagisa fooled around with. _Hmm..._ He thought. _what is such a spiffy man doing in this part of town?_ He pushes it out of his mind , buys his items and leaves the store.

 

After a couple hours of ‘me time’ he meets his best friend Gou at a restaurant downtown.  
“Hey, watcha gonna get?”  
Nagisa answers “Hmm, I don’t know.. theres so much to choose from.” He stares at the menu for a couple minutes.  
“Well if you're not gonna choose one, get what I’m getting.”  
“Um, alright..” He says. Gou stares at Nagisa, wondering what’s the matter with him, hes always so uppity and sassy. She’s known him enough that nothing gets him that easily, he’s pretty high strung.  
“Hey, you’ve seemed a little down lately, are you okay?”  
“I’m fine… I’ve just been rethinking my life, wondering what I’ve done would’ve changed who I am now?” Gou looks nagisa in the eyes, she knows that he’s done some bad things, and are still doing them but deep down nagisa is a good person, he just wants more excitement in his life. She gets an idea. “Hey! I know what you could do!”  
He grumbles, “What?’  
“Find a steady boyfriend, stop your sleeping around ways, and actually get a real job.”  
Nagisa wines. “But thats too harddd…”  
“Nagisa, I know you can do it! I’ll even help you!” she grabs his hand “Us hoes need to stick together, right?” Nagisa smiles “Hehe, Right..”  
Nagisa agrees with her, maybe changing his whole lifestyle will make him happy.. He looks Gou in the eyes, “I’ll do it!” While Gou is super happy about Nagisa’s new found ways he looks around and spots a familiar looking face.  
Its the blue haired man from the grocery store.  
“What’s he doing here..” Nagisa mutters under his breath  
“What?” Gou questions.  
“Ohh nothing.. I was just thinking about what job I’d like to do..”  
 _Could this man be a creep? Is he one of the people he’s stolen from?_ His past might be catching up to him..  
He hears a phone ring. “Oop! That’s mine!” Gou answers. “Oh! yeah I’ll be right there! Sorry Nagisa, I have to leave. Some work business I need to take care of..”  
“Thats fine, go on.. I’ll pay for your meal”  
“Thank you so much man, I’m sure I’ll pay you back!”  
Gou walks out of the restaurant.

 

Nagisa pays the bill and sits at the table thiking. _should I walk up to him and tell him to fuck off or should I leave? Does he know where I live? Hmmm, maybe he’s just a random kid that just decided to come to the same restaurant?_ His hands are shaking. “Ugh, this is so confusing” He mutters. The tall, blue haired man looks at nagisa for a split second, then goes back on his phone. I’m gonna go up to this guy. he thinks.  
He walks up to the dark haired man, grabs him by his tie, drags him outside to a dark alley way and slams him up against a wall.  
“Why the fuck are you following me?”  
The man is breathless, scared and unaware that this little guy had so much power. He tries to speak “Uuhn..I-” Nagisa slams him up against the wall even harder.  
“Cat got your tongue? Tell me.. Why the fuck are you following me?” Nagisa notices his very pretty sparkling purple eyes under his red glasses.  
“You know what..I don’t need an answer. If you need something, find someone else. I’m done with that shit.. Stop creeping on me.” While nagisa screams at him, the blue haired man stares at nagisa in awe, his golden hair and dark pink eyes mesmerized him. He didn’t know that men could be this.. Beautiful.  
Nagisa removes his grip on the Tall man’s tie, and runs home to his apartment.

 

Nagisa had finally reached his apartment doors, slams them shut, and rests his back against it. Breathing heavily.  
After a few hours of being totally scared and shocked about what he’d done, there was a knock at the door.  
It startled him.  
He peeks through the peep hole on his door, checking to see who it is.  
It was him.  
It was the blue haired man.  
Nagisa had never been so scared in his life  
 _How did he find me!?_ Nagisa thought.  
“Shit! Shit! Shit!’ he whispered.  
He heard the knocking sound again.  
 _Oh my god, oh my god what should I do?_  
He looks through his drawers for a gun, or taser to defend himself with.  
No luck.  
He heard another knock, louder than the two before.  
Nagisa saw a huge frying pan on the kitchen stove. “This’ll do..” he grabs it and walks up to the door, slowly.  
Nagisa opens the door, hiding his body on it.  
The tall man walks in, confused.  
Then, nagisa got frying pan ready, and hits him with it. On the head to be precise.  
His stalker was lying on the floor, motionless.  
Nagisa shut his apartment doors, and runs to get some duct tape.

 

Rei’s head hurt like hell, It’s not the first time he’d been hit upside the head, but that little guy packs a punch. His mouth was taped shut, and his arms and legs were taped up to a chair.  
He couldn’t move  
Nagisa had also taken his glasses off, Rei can’t see anything without those. He had also taken other items, such as his taser, phone, and inhaler. Rei sighs, defeated. He thought he could take Nagisa to the police easily. Not get knocked out and taped up to s chair in a darkened room.  
He doesn’t see very well in the dark, but without his glasses he stands no chance of getting out of here

 

Nagisa walks in, trying to look as menacing as he can. He still holds the frying pan that hit Rei’s face in his hands. He walks towards him and looks Rei straight into the eyes.  
“I told you to stop following me, but you disobeyed. This is why you’re here.”  
Obviously Nagisa had not planned this, but Rei didn’t need to know that.  
Re tried to speak but the tape on his mouth muffled his words. Nagisa sighs. “If you really wanna talk, then I will take the tape off.. Do not scream. Or I’ll hit you with this-” he twirls his frying pan around, “again..”Nagisa rips off the duct tape from Rei’s lips. “Aaah..” Rei groans, his lips hurt from the duct tape being torn off of them.  
“Well you wouldn't've gotten hurt if you didn’t follow me to my home.. Anyways, how do you know where I live?”  
Rei answers . “Nagisa Hazuki, age 26, has been conning others since age 22. We’ve been looking for you Mr. Hazuki.. For a while now..” Nagisa realizes what he’s done.  
“So..you’re not a creep?”  
“No sir.”  
Nagisa ruffles his hair and speaks.  
“So you’re here to arrest me..”  
Rei answers “Yes..”  
“And if I don’t let you go?”  
“my colleagues will find me eventually..”  
Nagisa thinks, _how could they be tracking him?_ He has an idea. The guy’s phone. He grabs the phone out of his pocket. “Is this what they’re tracking you with?” Rei sits there trying to think of a way to. trick him, and not break his phone.  
He stutters, “N-No..” nice going rei! he thinks. Nagisa’s serious look turns into a smirk.  
“Soo it isss?” He walks around Rei.  
“I guess I should get rid of it..Not a very good liar, are you?”  
 _Damn!_ Rei thinks, _What am I going to do now? That was my only way of getting out of here.._  
Nagisa smashes Rei’s phone with his new, favorite weapon. “Not so eager now, are you?” Nagisa sings.  
“Since you’ll be here for quite a long time, what’s your name?”  
Rei answers “Rei, Rei Ryuugazaki.” Nagisa Playfully says “Hmph, girly name..Well, I shouldn’t be talking..I have one too.” Rei sighs and and thinks, “Hey if you let me go..I won't-” Nagisa interrupts.  
“Dont give me that shit, I’m not that dumb.” the blonde sits on the couch, arms crossed.  
“But-” Nagisa yells, “I already told you, I’m not letting you go. I don’t trust you. I’ve only known you for like… An hour.. You’ve got a lot of work to do.”  
Rei speaks. “Okay, well how do I make you trust me?” Rei’s sparkling purple eyes stare at Nagisa.  
Damn, why does he have to be so cute? Nagisa thought. He thinks, then speaks. “Well, first tell me about yourself.”  
“Like what?”  
“Well, your age, job, family, activities…That type of shit..”  
Rei ponders, “Well I’m 26, your age, I have an older brother, a mother and father. When I was in high school I joined the track team, then switched to swimming. I had breathing problems when I was younger, so now I use an inhaler.. I was very good in school, and graduated with a scholarship to a university, and I became an investigator to track down criminals like you.” Nagisa sits there sinking all that information in. “Well..That was a lot..”  
Rei furrows his eyebrows. “You told me to talk about myself, so I did.”  
“You did..”  
Rei answers. “Yes..”  
Its obviously getting awkward, so nagisa clears his throat. “Sooo, while I’m here, I should talk about myself.” When Nagisa is about to speak Rei asks,  
“May I have my glasses back?..I’m getting a headache…”  
Nagisa answers, “Ohh yeah sure, just don’t get any ideas about..you know, running away.” Rei talks back, “Oh, I would never..” Nagisa smirks and gets the glasses out of his pocket, butting them back on him.  
“You know, you should really get some contacts.. Those eyes of yours are pretty **beautiful.**."  
Rei starts to blush. “Ohh, umm.. thanks”  
Nagisa looks at Rei, _oh my god he is so cute… wait.. what am I thinking?_ Nagisa awkwardly fake coughs and continues, “Well, I have three older sister, a mom and dad, I also swam when I was in high school, but.. That was the only thing I liked… I had a hard time learning and my parents almost let me not be in the swimming club because of my grades.. I tried really hard to get my grades up, succeeding and graduating. I tried college but it didn’t work out for me.. After a couple of years I found something that actually made me excited and interested in life..”  
He sighs and goes on.  
“Sleeping with people for information..”  
Rei did not know this part. Intrigued, he asks. “Like what?”  
“Anything.. Secrets about others, codes, maps, government information…”  
“Why would you want to know this stuff?”  
Nagisa answers. “To hold things against others, to make them pay me not to tell the world… That’s how it worked, and I liked it..I, actually found it amusing..” Rei looks at Nagisa. He looks sad,  
Rei speaks.”Well, do you still find that.. Fun?”  
“Not anymore..I’ve..Wanted to quit that lifestyle for a while actually..”  
“Well thats good..”  
Nagisa stares into Rei, and Rei stares into him..Nagisa comes back to reality..  
“Hmm you’re really somethin’, aren’t you?”  
He and Rei talk for hours, about their lives, and find out they actually have a lot in common. Nagisa’s personality booms when he is with Rei, he doesn’t feel bored anymore..

 

After a couple of days Nagisa takes off the tape around his hands.  
“Heh, that feels much better, thanks..”  
Nagisa smiles. “Well, now you’re able to eat on your own..”  
Rei and Nagisa stare at eachother for a moment, admiring one another. Rei speaks. “What stroke did you like the best?”  
“What?”  
“Swimming.”  
“Ohh well, my favorite was breaststroke.. What about you?”  
“I wasn’t a very good swimmer to begin with, the only stroke I could actually do was butterfly..”  
“I can see you as a butterfly person..” Rei licks his lips and nagisa gets up and walks closer to Rei.  
“After all, you.. Are as **beautifu** l as a butterfly.."  
Beautiful..he said it again.. No one has ever called him beautiful before, Rei blushes and stutters. “I-I ummm…”  
“Shhh..” Nagisa whispers in Rei’s ear.  
He straddles Rei in the chair, putting his arms around his neck.  
Rei blushes even more now.  
“Nagisa..What are you-” Nagisa starts to kiss Rei’s shoulder. He goes up the neck and chin until he reaches Rei’s pink, plump, soft lips. Nagisa starts kissing them, slowly and softly.  
Nagisa realizes that Rei is shaking, and stops.  
“Hey..Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” Rei shakes his head “No..Keep going, I’m okay.” Nagisa smiles and puts his lips on Rei’s once more, he kisses them slowly and roughly, deepening the kiss. Rei, less surprised now puts his hands in Nagisa’s golden, wavy locks. His hair is so fluffy and soft, Rei never wants to let go.  
Rei feels Nagisa’s hard on rub up against his. Rei moves his hands, one on Nagisa’s face, and the other clutching his ass. Nagisa removes Rei’s shirt from his body, and unbuttons his pants, revealing Rei’s boner.  
“Nagisa..” Rei huffs.  
“What..”  
“Legs…”  
Nagisa gets off Rei and removes the tape from his legs, he is now free.. Rei stands, and nagisa pushes him against the wall kissing him, grabbing his pants and ripping them off his legs. Nagisa feels Rei’s hard on, “Uhhnn..” Rei moans.  
Rei unbuttons Nagisa’s shirt, and removes his shorts.  
They move into Nagisa’s bedroom.  
Nagisa pushes Rei into his bed, straddling his body. He kisses rei more, this time putting his tongue into Rei’s mouth, Rei accepts his invitation and does the same.  
Nagisa removes Rei’s underwear and turns him over. Nagisa kisses Rei all over his back, down to the curve of his ass. Rei’s head turns and kisses Nagisa again, and again..  
“Are you sure you want this?” Rei nods and says,  
“Nagisa I want you inside of me..I want you to fuck me.”  
Rei’s gorgeous sparkling eyes meet his and they kiss once more. Rei turns his head around and puts his knees up and ass out for Nagisa. Nagisa takes off his underwear and out springs his hard cock, yearning for it to be inside Rei. He puts lube on his two fingers. Nagisa moves one finger up Rei’s ass. “Aaahh.." Rei moans.  
Nagisa kisses Rei’s neck, “Rei-chan, I want you to come for me..” He shoves his second finger up slowly. “ _Fuck_..Nagisa.. More...Please..” He moves deeper into Rei’s asshole, finding his spot.  
“Aaah! Nagisa...I’m-” Rei comes and breathes heavily, he’s never been more excited in his entire life..he has never felt this much connection with another person ever.  
“Ah, Rei-chan..Well done..” He kisses the sweaty and alluring blue haired man, removes his fingers from Rei’s ass, slips on a condom, and puts lube on it. " _Rei-chan_ ” Nagisa whispers into Rei’s ear. “Are you ready?” Rei nods his head and sticks out his ass even more. Nagisa smirks, “Persistent…Are we..?” Nagisa’s dick enters Rei’s asshole slowly, trying not to hurt him. Rei moans loudly and covers his mouth. Nagisa huffs. “No Rei-chan, don’t..I love to hear you moan..” Rei removes his hand from his mouth and breathes heavily. “Good..” Nagisa mutters. He proceeds to push his cock even more into him. Rei huffs and groans. Then it hits them, it hits Nagisa too.  
“Ahh, Rei..You are so **beautiful**..”  
Rei feels more aroused than ever when he hears those words….He loves Nagisa..  
“Nagisa..” Rei gasps, “I-aaaahh..” Rei wails and comes for a second time. Nagisa thusts his dick into Rei more, “Ahhh, Rei-chan..I’m gonna..” Nagisa comes inside of Rei. He has never felt this way about someone before. _maybe this is the man I should settle down with.._ he thinks. Rei turns his head around to kiss Nagisa, he cups his hands around his face, stops kissing him, and smiles. “I...Love you Nagisa..” Nagisa blushes, his dark pink colored eyes twinkle at those words. “I love you too, Rei-chan.” Nagisa removes his dick from Rei’s asshole, slips off the condom, and throws it in the trash beside his bed.  
Rei and Nagisa cuddle up to each other, exhausted from what happened moments ago. They doze off, wrapped in eachothers arms.

 

Nagisa opens his eyes, and stretches. He sits up and yawns, looking for Rei that spent the night in his bed after...Having sex...He had sex with Rei..His prisoner..  
“Oh fuck..” he groaned.. Nagisa looks around the room, and realizes that Rei isn’t in here. _could he have escaped?_ He thought. _Hah, no way..He couldn’t have, after all of-_.. He doesn’t find Rei’s underwear in his bed..  
“Fuck..” he says. Nagisa runs to the room where Rei’s clothes and chair he sat in was. His clothes were gone..  
He looks in the drawer he put Re’s taser and inhaler in, they were gone too.. He couldn’t believe it… Nagisa sprints to every room in his apartment, looking for his blue haired boy. He spots a note on the front door on his front door.  
Nagisa rips it off and reads it.  
Thank you for everything  
Nagisa smashes his back against the door, slides own, and hits his butt against the wood flooring of his apartment.  
Nagisa was speechless.. He fell for it..  
He fell for his own trick he used against others..  
Rei’s beautiful eyes and smile clouded his actions.. He has never felt so mindless and dense..  
Nagisa put his head into his knees, and sat there.. weeping..

 

Rei sat on a swivel chair in front of his boss’s desk, twiddling his thumbs..  
“So Ryuugazaki, did you get the information on the kid?” Rei sat there thinking.. _should I really do this? Should I ruin my job opportunities over a blazing hot relationship the a man I love?_

His boss taps his finger on the desk.

“Well Rei..I’m waiting..”  
Rei takes a deep breath and speaks.  
“Unfortunately sir I could not find information on Nagisa Hazuki..” His boss clears his throat, “Ryuugazaki, this is your first task in your own, I thought you were smart enough to handle it yourself..We haven’t had contact with you for two weeks. Something must have happened..?” Rei speaks up.  
“Nothing happened, I.. Was just fooling around all that time..” His boss furrows his eyebrows.. “So you ripped your tracker off your phone, broke it, and fucked around the whole time you were gone finding not one clue?”  
“Yes sir..”  
His boss puts his elbows on the desk, cupping his hands together. “This doesn't sound like you Rei, not one bit..”  
“Well.. it is..” Rei stands from the chair and shouts. “Also..I quit! I don’t think this business suits me anymore...Thank you and good day…”  
Rei straightens his tie, and walks out of his now former boss’s office. After his ex-boss does not see him anymore he runs down the building’s steps to meet his beloved Nagisa.

 

 

  
Nagisa lays on the couch staring longingly at the chair that Rei was taped up in. He cannot believe he fell for the trick he used on tons of guys, the trick he himself made. He stares at the ceiling, not knowing what to do anymore...Should he keep sleeping around or just move on? “God..I am such a dumbass..” he mutters to himself..  
The phone rings, but he already knows who it is..Its Gou, shes been trying to contact him for hours.. Obviously Nagisa has no energy or motivation to pick up, so it’s been ringing non-stop the whole day.. Nagisa blinks slowly, a tear falls out of his eye.  
He wipes it off with his hand. “Pull it together Nagisa..” he says to himself. But after what happened, and what Rei said to him..He couldn’t let it go..  
I love you Nagisa.. He could hear him say those words in his head over and over.  
He hears a knock at the door.  
Ugh, why does Gou have to come here at a time like this? he thinks.  
Nagisa walks up to the door and opens it.  
“Gou, I just need-” Nagisa stares up,  
It’s him.  
It’s Rei…  
“Nagisa..” Rei pants and smiles. “I-”  
“Enough with that shit Mr. Ryuugazaki, if you’re here to take me, then do it already..I don’t want to hear your voice ever again..” nagisa utters  
Rei is confused. “Wait..You thought I left to find help and arrest you?”  
“Isn’t that why you’re here..Just..Wait.” He looks around, “Where are your buddies?”  
“Nagisa, I quit the agency..”  
“What..?” Nagisa is confused..  
“For you Nagisa, I quit the police for you..” Rei walks into his apartment, and moves forward, pushing nagisa into the wall.  
Nagisa is astonished, he thought Rei conned him, but he actually went to go quit his job and be with him?  
Nagisa laughs, “I am such an Idiot..”  
Rei smiles. “But you’re my idiot..”  
Nagisa and Rei embrace, Rei nudges into Nagisa’s soft, golden hair. They stop hugging and look into each other’s eyes.  
“I love you so much Rei.. Never leave me again..”  
Rei nods and smirks. “Not planning to..”  
He and Nagisa start to kiss, Rei pushing him against the wall.  
“Hmm.. Why so eager Rei-chan?” Nagisa sings  
“Fuck me like you did last night, pretty boy.”  
Nagisa and Rei move into the bedroom, looking ecstatic and horny as hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my fic! It's my first ever smut fic, I felt confident about it and wanted to put it up on here! I hope you liked it!


End file.
